


A Lovely Night

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Hornet and Carmelita Have Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex, and that's about it, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: Hornet and Carmelita spend a lovely night together.
Relationships: Hornet/Hunter Queen Carmelita (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	A Lovely Night

Hornet giggled as Carmelita laid her down on the bed. She shivered with an acute anticipation as the Ant Queen towered over her, cock erect. Carmelita looked down at her sub with a pleased grin, and asked, “Are you ready, dear Hornet?” 

The Princess of Hallownest nodded back, only sounds of dazed lust escaping her lips. Carmelita nodded in return, and laid her cock across Hornet. They’d been together plenty of times now, since that fling the day after their duel, but the size of her partner still silenced Hornet every time. She was large enough to fill her entirely, easily. Hornet took Carmelita’s cock in her hands, and moved it towards her cunt. 

Carmelita was soon positioned at Hornet’s entrance. With a small laugh, she teased Hornet with her cock. Hornet squirmed, moaning, “Please, Queen! Do not tease me!” 

Queen Carmelita leaned over Hornet, and then slowly thrust into her. As she thrust inside, Hornet let out a small gasp, still overwhelmed with the size of her partner. The gasp turned into joyful moans as the Ant Queen thrust deeper and deeper into her. Carmelita, the more experienced of the two, was better at containing her moans. Despite this, the feeling of Hornet’s walls hugging her massive cock wrung muffled sounds of pleasure from her throat. 

Before long, the Ant Queen had hilted inside of Hornet. Hornet raised her legs up, and tried to link them around Carmelita’s heavy thighs. They pressed heavily against her, feeling a bit like they were pinning her to the bed. Hornet linked her arms around Carmelita in an embrace, and made a noise of lustful desperation. The Queen kissed her in response, and pulled out of Hornet, before slamming back in. 

A rush of air escaped Hornet’s mouth as Carmelita slammed into her. It felt like every part of her was being filled, and she loved it. Carmelita thrust into Hornet again, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout the spider’s body. Her thighs slapped against Hornet’s slim form, pressing the Princess harder against the bed. Carmelita’s cock was on absolute fire as she filled Hornet up. It took all of her composure to not start shaking and moaning. 

Carmelita, however, couldn’t stop herself from picking up the pace. She had intended to go a bit slower to start, but the fire of it all overtook her. She started fucking in and out of Hornet, filling the small spider with all of her cock time after time. Hornet finally cracked under the pleasure, and cried out Carmelita’s name. Her hands grasped onto Carmelita’s back, and her legs shook as the Ant Queen slapped against her. 

Hornet was soon being pressed hard against the bed by Carmelita as she was fucked senseless. Her mind was a blur of lust and love for the Ant Queen as she felt herself be utterly filled. She’d thought that sex with Carmelita would have lost some of it’s edge over time, but it just never did. Every session with the Ant Queen left her feeling as if she were on fire, body ablaze with an unquenchable lust that only her lover could put out. 

The Ant Queen felt much the same way about Hornet. Every thrust into the Princess left her mad with pleasure. It filled her entire mind, leaving her with nothing but the desire to breed this spider until they were both content. 

Carmelita’s thrusts fell heavier on Hornet now. Her thighs pressed her harder and harder against the bed below as her breathing grew heavy, and her moans more apparent. She always tried to keep her composure while fucking - she was a Queen after all. But she found that she couldn’t do it with Hornet. She was reduced to a melting mess every time. 

Hornet, in between moans, begged Carmelita to give her more. She wanted the Ant Queen to fill her up, to use her like this whenever she wanted. She heard Carmelita’s breathing, and felt her heavier thrusts, and knew that she was close to an orgasm. She managed to get out, “Please, Queen, fill me!” 

Soon, the Queen was at the brink. She slapped harder and harder against Hornet, her thick thighs slapping against her comparatively tiny form. She pressed herself hard against Hornet, pinning her to the bed entirely. With a final thrust, she exploded inside of Hornet, crying out her name as she did so. All of her composure shattered as she let loose an animalistic cry, shooting load after load into the Princess. 

Feeling Carmelita explode inside of her sent Hornet off on her own orgasm. She, too, cried with a bestial pleasure. Her cries only intensified once the Ant Queen resumed bucking into her, each thrust sending a new load into Hornet. The Princess of Hallownest felt Carmelita’s cum utterly fill her, and she only wanted more.

The two of them lay locked there, Carmelita pressing Hornet hard against the bed as she filled her up with load after load. After a final series of thrusts, Carmelita finally fell still. She lay on top of Hornet, still hilted inside of her. Her breathing was slow and heavy, and she just hugged her partner tenderly. 

Hornet was still mildly stunned from her own orgasm. It was always overwhelming with Carmelita, but she always loved it. Slowly, however, Hornet recovered. She tightened her hug on Carmelita, and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

The two re-adjusted themselves, so that they were laying side-by-side, facing one another. Sex between the two of them, as wonderful as it was, was also deeply exhausting. It had taken almost everything out of Hornet, though Carmelita still could have gone a few more rounds if Hornet had been up for it. As it stood, however, it was clear more rounds were not going to be happening tonight. So the two of them laid there, embracing, as sleep rolled over them in waves. All either of them could think of was how wonderful it would be to do this again tomorrow.


End file.
